A Haunting at Malfoy Manor
by AvisGold128
Summary: Hermione Granger is left the Malfoy Manor in the will of the recently deceased Draco Malfoy. Something or Someone awaits her arrival at the Manor. Will she get out alive? Rated M for a reason, It does get smutty.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been in my head for awhile now.. I wanted Hermione to inherit the Malfoy Manor by Draco leaving it to her in his will. This is a horror story mixed with romance. I plan on writing some very dark and scary chapters. If this isn't your sort of thing please leave now.**

* * *

><p>There is a place that is settled above the rolling hills of Wiltshire, England. Its large structure looms over the countryside, causing great grief to those who attempt to approach it. The large gates are practically covered in the hedges that have overgrown, causing the place to appear deserted.<p>

The 6 columns stand tall, their pointed tips standing like sharp teeth in the darkness -A warning to those foolish enough to come close to the home.

Moaning and cries of despair can be heard if traveling near the manor at night. The wails so loud it reaches the gravel road outside of the gates.

Some say they see a man walking the allure, constantly pacing, and then disappearing. Whatever the reason behind this troubled spirit staying behind one thing is known - He waits.

But for what? _Or whom_?

* * *

><p>"HERMIONE!"<p>

The sudden screech caused Hermione to startle in alarm. Her cup tipping over and spilling her morning tea all over The Daily Prophet she was reading.

Sighing, she started to dab up the brown liquid with her crisp napkin. She was careful to avoid looking at the piercing grey eyes on the front of the paper, knowing it would break her resolve.

After the death of the youngest Malfoy heir, Hermione had become obsessed with him. No one knows for sure how he passed on; a house elf had found his lifeless body in a study at the Manor. The autopsy concluded that neither a killing curse or muggle means of murder killed the youngest Malfoy, he had simply ceased to live.

He was laid to rest with the other members of the Malfoy family in a crypt on the property. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had all been invited to the funeral of their classmate, but declined. It would be in poor taste to attend the funeral of someone who loathed you so much. It would seem as though they were there to gloat.

Hermione was pulled into the present by the sound of Ginny Weasley rushing into the room with the familiar paper in her hands. The only difference was hers wasn't soaked and falling apart.

"Did you read todays paper? Malfoy Manor will be released to its rightful owner! Oh 'Mione the pureblooded gits are all in an uproar about it. Apparently, Malfoy left it to someone they deem 'unworthy'. I bet it was a prostitute, you know how he was rumored to hang around the seedier parts of wizarding London" Ginny's face was in pure delight as she read from the paper.

Furrowing her eyebrows in irritation she continued "Apparently the person hasn't been contacted yet, but their representation has."

Hermione stopped listening at that point, and started to clean up her half eaten breakfast. She knew the red headed Weasley would continue to gossip like her mother, and had decided to pay her no mind. She had other things to do than hear about Draco Malfoy's business affairs.

As soon as she reached her kitchen, a slight tapping sound could be heard at the window. Opening it up she expected to find either Harry's new owl or perhaps Rons. She was wrong. She allowed the dark regal looking bird in with a wary expression. This was not her owl, nor was it any owl she had seen before. Its dark feathers and orange eyes frightened her a little.

The owl seemed to understand her discomfort and quickly dropped the letter. Not waiting for a treat of any kind, it escaped back from which it came.

"That was a frightening looking bird..I wonder who it belongs to."

Hermione had almost forgotten Ginny was still there.

"I think it's from someone of the Black family, it looks somewhat like Sirius Black's old bird. Frightening thing that bird was"

Too frozen to move Hermione just stared at the seal on her letter. It _was_ from the house of Black, except not anyone she should be afraid of. It was from Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora's mum.

_What on earth could she be sending me? _Hermione thought.

Ripping open the seal Hermione was presented with a short letter:

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope my letter finds you well._

_This morning I received a most unusual guest to my home._

_It was the Minister of Magic._

_He informed me that the estate of my deceased sister Narcissa and her family had been left to someone not of Black or Malfoy blood. They were unsure of what to do, or if Draco's last will and testament had been fabricated at all. They wanted my opinion on the matter, and to see if I would petition a fight if it were handed to the person it was left to._

_When I inquired who the estate was left to, the Minister stated 'Hermione Granger'._

_Of course I've never wanted that drafty old manor, and I had to no problem seeing it handed to you so I declined any interest in the estate._

_The only question I have my dear is, Why you?_

_Do not misunderstand me, I am thrilled you will be given the home I am just unsure as to why it was left to someone outside of our family._

_I fear something dreadful is there waiting for you Hermione._

_Do not go alone_

_Please have it 'cleaned' before you or any other muggleborn enters._

_Dark magic is not something that should be taken lightly, and Merlin knows my brother-in-law collected one or more pieces that could harm you._

_Please be careful Miss Granger_

_Sincerely,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_P.S. Teddy misses Harry, could you be a dear and ask him to visit sometime?_

Hermione felt the letter drop from her hands, her face a mask of shock. The Malfoy Manor and estate was left to her, Hermione Granger. The mudblood all of the Malfoy's hated.

"What does it say 'Mione?"

Hermione heard rather than saw Ginny pick the piece of parchment up.

So many questions were running through her head, what would she do with the manor? Would she accept it? Would she decline and let it sit? Should she turn it over to the Order? and finally what traps are still residing in that decrepit old estate?

A few moments later another gasp could be heard as Ginny finished the letter. Hermione's eyes finally found Ginny's as her friend looked at her in despair.

"You're the new lady of Malfoy Manor, Hermione.."

Hermione shook her head and looked down at her hands, finding them suddenly very interesting "No Ginny, not unless I accept, which I'm not so sure I will. Even then, I wouldn't be Lady of _Malfoy_ Manor. I would be the owner of a cold mansion that the war destroyed. There are so many bad memories there; it would never feel like a home."

Ginny finally understanding the real conflict nodded her head.

Hermione had been tortured in their Drawing Room..not exactly a place she would want to revisit, let alone own and call home.

Ginny squeezed Hermione's shoulder reassuringly and placed the letter on her table.

"We need to talk to the boys, maybe get their opinion on this" is all she said before heading over to the fireplace.

Hermione nodded numbly. That seemed the best plan as of right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews :) Here is chapter 2..it's a little bit longer than the last chapter. Hopefully each chapter will be around 2-3k words..maybe sometimes more. Let me know if you like what i've written so far. Hopefully you guys stick with me lol**

* * *

><p>The bright green light of the floo lit up 12 Grimmauld Place as Hermione stepped out of the flames. Ginny was already standing next to the fireplace patiently waiting on her friend.<p>

The room was dimly lit, like always. It seemed no matter how many windows Harry tried to open and air the place out, it still remained stuffy and dark. Probably the result of being decorated by pureblood elitist.

The old paintings of the purebloods ancestors still framed the walls, screaming at the 'mudblood' to leave their home. Hermione ever the enduring witch held her head high and walked past them. Occasionally she would sneer back at a decrepit old Black ancestor in disdain.

_How could people hold such hate _Hermione thought.

Finally she and Ginny walked into the kitchen where Ron and Harry were sitting at the long ornate table. Ron was of course devouring a whole plate of eggs and toast, while Harry sat reading _The Daily Prophet_.

Hermione cleared her throat causing both boys to look up suddenly. Ron's eyes widened in delight and his mouth turned in a lopsided grin, while Harry's narrowed in displeasure.

Ahh, Harry hadn't told Ron yet.

"'Mione!" Ron shouted as he ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug, nearly lifting her feet off of the ground. Hermione was surprised at his outburst, considering he had left his food unattended. _That_ was something Ron Weasley would never do.

"Ron, lovely to see you again.. as always" She said in an airy voice as he placed her back on her feet.

Harry was awkwardly shifting from one foot to another. His hands wrapped tightly around the paper.

Hermione cleared her throat once more, but this time in trepidation "Harry.."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her as well, although not as boisterous as Ron's hug it was still warm.

"Tell me it's not what it looks like 'Mione" he whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him with confused eyes, "What?"

Harry released her as he moved to stand by Ginny.

"It looks bad Hermione.. you look like a kept mistress. That he left you the home as a payment for your services."

The whole room seemed to stop breathing as they waited for Hermione's reaction.

A small laugh bubbled up out of her mouth as it soon turned into a fit of giggles.

"Me? Hermione Granger. Mistress to a Malfoy?" She nearly doubled over in her laughter as her friends looked on in worry.

Ron started to chuckle a little bit as well and soon everyone in the room – except kreacher, was laughing.

"No.. I suppose you're right 'Mione.. I don't know what came over me." Harry refused to meet her eyes and his face turned beet red.

"It's alright Harry..I understand. I just don't understand why he left it to me. He hated me so much, and yet he left me the place that meant so much to him."

She shook her head as if trying to wrap her mind around it. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind.

"So you knew about this Ron?" She asked in surprise "How are you so calm and collected about all of this?"

Ron looked a little bit sheepish, "Dad works at the ministry as does Percy. Once they got wind, the whole family knew. I've had some time to deal with it"

Hermione nodded and accepted his response.

"But Mione, maybe you shouldn't accept it.. what if there is something dangerous in that house waiting on you? Like a last hoorah from Malfoy?" Ron inquired fearfully. She could tell he had been thinking about this for quite some time. It wasn't like Ron to be so level headed and mature about things, but he had grown up since first year.

War would do that to people.

"I don't know Ron. I haven't really thought about it, it's all pretty recent to me"

"It would be an excellent place to have Order meetings you know.. It would give me back some space here and allow Ginny and I to start planning ahead. We could hardly raise a family if we were constantly planning attacks around the child." Harry said while pushing his glasses further up his nose.

Hermione and Ron just stared at him while Ginny quickly wrapped her arms around him landing a loud kiss on his lips. Harry wrapped his arms around her and as their kiss ended he pressed his forehead against hers.

"A family? Children? Together?" Ginny seemed only able to form short sentences, her hands firmly pressed against Harry's cheeks, holding his face to hers. All he could do was nod before her lips were on his again.

Once a moan escaped Ginny's lips Ron started to protest "Hey now.. siblings and close friends present. Please stop.. Now."

Ginny sheepishly pulled away from Harry as he tried to smother down his hair.

"What you said would be a great idea Harry.. We could use a wing of the home for the Order and I could use the rest for my own home. I heard the Malfoy Manor has a large and impressive library"

"Probably to make up for the _other _areas they lack in size" Ron snorted

Hermione rolled her eyes and a slight smile graced her lips "Be that as it may Ron, I would love to get my hands on those books no matter the libraries _size_."

"So it's settled then? You're going to accept the offer." With a quick nod, everything was wrapped up and the subject was closed.

They all sat and discussed the events going on in each other's lives until it was time for Hermione to meet with the Malfoy lawyers and the Minister of Magic himself.

"Good luck 'Mione..we're here if you need us" Harry whispered in her ear before she flooed out of the Grimmauld Place and back home for a quick change.

AHAMM

Hermione quickly flooed into the Ministry , checking her outfit to make sure she looked presentable. Although she was friends with Minister Shacklebolt , she was not familiar with Malfoys representation. She wanted to look as if she belonged in the Manor, and would do well to take care of it.

The minister met her with a handshake and a friendly hello, and then they were quickly escorted by four aurors into a private room. The walls were black and non-distinctive and a simple table sat in the middle of the circular room.

Two men in black robes stood at once and bowed slightly to the Minister while looking over Hermione in a distasteful manner. Slightly miffed, Hermione just held her head high and walked past them. If they were used to Malfoy manners she would show them how rude she could be.

Kinglsey chuckled and pulled out a chair for Hermione, as he too sat at the head of the table.

"Miss Granger, you are here under your own free will is this correct?"

Hermione nodded and vocalized a "yes". Kinglsey then turned to the two other wizards across from Hermione.

"You are here on behalf of the late Malfoy family, namely Draco Malfoy?"

Both men agreed, and the meeting was officially started.

"Miss Granger" the older of the two sneered "You were left the Malfoy Estate, Fortune, and other properties under the Malfoy name as part of the late Draco Malfoy heir of the Black and Malfoy fortunes will."

Hermione nodded as the man returned his gaze back to the document

"There is a stipulation to the will. You must move into the Mansion and allow no others to enter its grounds for at least 6 months. The wards will recognize you as rightful heir, and you will have access to the Malfoy fortune at Gringotts. Is this something you can comply with?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

6 months? That was a long time, and if she needed help she wouldn't be able to allow Harry or Ron onto the premises. She would be alone in a house that could possibly want to kill her. She could just imagine all of the dark artifacts laying around waiting for a muggleborn to touch.

"Will I be able to carry my wand?" she asked

"Yes of course Miss Granger" the younger man said "The only stipulation was that you remain alone in the house for the 6 months. You are able to use the floo to communicate, but it will be unable to allow visitors. You can't leave either. The house elves remain so you won't starve. I would suggest using this time to fix up the manor, decorating as you like."

Hermione nodded and the older wizard slid the contract with different colored tags protruding from it, across the table to her.

She quickly took the quill from Shacklebolt and signed at the appropriate places, as did he and the other wizards.

"Here are your keys Miss, and the other documents you need for the accounts at Gringotts, Malfoy Inc. which you are now majority shareholder in, as well as keys and deeds to the estates in France, Germany, Italy and Ireland."

With those words, both wizards bowed once more to Shacklebolt and were escorted by an auror out of the room.

"Well Hermione.. You are now one of the wealthiest witches in the world. What will you do with that fortune?" Kingsley inquired.

Hermione didn't have to even think about her response

"Give some to charities, fund a laboratory for research on muggle and wizard diseases, and of course set the Weasley family up in whatever home they choose. They've been nothing but kind to me since my parents passed on, and they deserve it after their home was demolished."

Kinglsey smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder "You're a selfless witch Hermione Granger. Never change that"

Two aurors escorted the minister back to his headquarters while the last auror lead her to the main lobby. With a nod of farewell she headed towards the floo and departed back to her home.

AHAMM

With a loud _CRACK_ Hermione apparated to just outside the Malfoy Manor gates. Placing her hands on her knees she remembered that apparating never got easier for her, and she always felt a little sick afterwards.

Hermione finally felt the world around her return to normal and regained her balance. This was going to be a long day, no need to start it off by throwing up outside the Malfoy grounds.

Being reminded of why she was here, she turned to face the looming Manor. The large structure seemed to block out the sun and make the place feel cold and eerie.

_Imagine that..something belonging to the Malfoy family being cold and eerie.. _she thought sarcastically. There was no way this home would feel welcoming to her anytime soon.

Walking past the first set of pillars she was surrounded by hedges that were as tall as those used in the Tri-Wizard Tournament maze. They seemed to suffocate you and surround you in darkness.

Trying to keep her eyes forward and not dwell what may be on the other side of those green walls. She finally reached the gates that seemed to trickle out strong magic.

_Please let them be right and these grounds recognize me as a Malfoy heir _she cringed at the thought of her being a _Malfoy_ heir..but it was necessary to get through the gates.

Pressing her hand against the gate she felt her hand start to tingle. The odd sensation went away almost as instantly as it began. Hermione pulled her hand back to examine it, as the gates pushed open to reveal more of the path and hedging.

_Great! Just what I wanted, more walking. At this rate I will be exhausted to fight back if the house wants to kill me. _She thought as she started to walk the long path leading to the Manor.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity she reached the ornate double doors. The large snake heads which held the handles frightened her a little. She reached a timid hand to knock but didn't even get halfway before the doors swung open on their own.

Staring at her was a small female elf dressed in a filthy pillowcase. The small creature had bright red lipstick and a pink headband upon her head. Probably given to her by the Malfoy family to distinguish the female elf from the males.

"Mistress Hermione! So happy Mitzy is to see you again ma'am" the elf bowed and she reached up towards Hermione's hand. Hermione thought her voice was higher pitched than Dobby's which made her even more adorable.

"There will be none of that ..Mitzy was it? You said you were happy to see me _again_. Pardon me but, have we met before?" Hermione had kneeled at Mitzy's level so the elf would know they were equal. She may be out of school but she still remembered S.P.E.W.

"Yes Missus, You're Harry Potter's friend! I was there the night that Missus was …._hurt_." Hermione stiffened at the memory of being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, not a few feet away. The small elf thought she had angered her new mistress and took it upon herself to settle her punishment.

She ran over to the nearest marble pillar and threw her face into it. Hermione was so stunned that the elf was able to get a few hits in before she yelled for her to stop at once.

"But Mitzy has angered the mistress, Mitzy must be punished." She pleaded.

Hermione knew elves were proud creatures and would take it as an insult if she did not allow the punishment to continue.

"Fine Mitzy, your punishment is to show me around this Manor. I have a feeling you of all people will know what goes on around here."

The elf seemed pleased. She was reaching for Hermione's hand once but stopped midway. She quickly withdrew her hand and ran to hide under the nearest table.

Before Hermione could ask what she was doing the large door slammed shut behind Hermione. She heard the clicks as the magical locks were pushed into place.

The air around her started to chill and she could see her breath clearly as she breathed in and out rapidly from fear.

The magical candles that lit the entire entryway were extinguished all at once, leaving Hermione and the small hidden elf in only the light from the small windows on either side of the door. It barely left any light to see, and Hermione was too afraid to move. Not only was there something else in the room with her, but she could fall and land face first into a vase or table. With no way to get Ron or Harry to the Manor she couldn't risk it

Hermione felt the chill turn into an icy bite that ran from the back of her exposed neck to the top of her shirt. Of course she chose today of all days to tie her hair into a bun on top of her head.

The feeling reminded her of a frozen finger; it had just the right amount of pressure as a man exploring his lover's body.

Hermione gasped at the feeling, her eyes growing wide. They were staring at the shaking form of the small elf cowering under the table.

"Who is it Mitzy?" Hermione whispered. She could barely force the shaky words out of her mouth

The small elf raised its head and looked at Hermione

"It is the Master"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the great reviews! I will try to update quicker for those of you anxious to read the next chapter. *NOTE* How I describe the castle can be confusing. I will try to add pictures of things similar to how I view things on my profile. Such as the staircases in this chapter. I knew how I wanted them to look but I knew some people may be confused. So there will be a picture to help you better understand what i'm saying. **

**Also remember I have no Beta, therefore there will be some mistakes. I try to catch them and fix them as I re read my chapters but I don't always catching things.**

* * *

><p>Hermione's body became stiff as her eyes widened further.<p>

_The Master?_ She thought. What master? The only masters of the home were deceased, besides herself.

The air around her seemed to press against her lungs and mind. It was as if the room was filled with immense amounts of sorrow and pain. She didn't know whether to cry or run, it was very perplexing.

"Mitzy" Hermione whispered "Help..please" she opened her eyes in a pleading manor , hoping the elf would do something.

The elf cowered deeper into her nook "Mitzy is very fond of Missus Hermione, but Mitzy cannot disobey the house of Malfoy." And with that the small elf scrambled to her feet and ran out of the hall, leaving Hermione alone with whatever was behind her.

"I..I know magical beasts and other creatures" she started, but cringed as the cold breath beat harder against her neck.

"I grew up at Hogwarts, We've studied many animal-"she was cut off as the creature behind her let out a chilling laugh, its icy breath chilling her further.

"Hhhhhoooogwaarrrts? Youuuu sssssssay?" it hissed in her ear, the sound being as faint as a whisper.

Hermione nodded and continued "The school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Again she received another chuckle that sent chills down her spine.

"IIIII knnoooow liiiitle Gryyyyfindoooor." It whispered as it moved its chilly hand around her neck, then tracing the outline of her collarbone.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. It knew her.

Before she could turn around the hand was lifted from her throat and the air that pressed against her was gone. She quickly did a scan of the room with her eyes, taking in every detail of the dark and dimly lit room.

Nothing was there.

Suddenly, the floating candles flickered to life and lit the entire entryway. Hermione could no longer see her breath and the room felt warmer; signaling whatever it was she had just felt was gone.

"MITZY!" Hermione screamed, hoping that the elf could hear her in the large home.

With a loud *POP* Mitzy stumbled up to Hermione.

"Yes Missus?" she whimpered. The small elf was shaking and Hermione knew she was on the verge of 'punishing herself' if she hadn't already started.

"Mitzy.. it's okay, calm down." Hermione soothed the elf, trying her best to calm the poor thing down.

"Mitzy is sorry missus! How shall Mitzy be punished?" The small creature had taken to wringing its hands at the bottom of its pillowcase clothing, its eyes never meeting Hermione's.

"Mitzy there will be no punishment-"the small elf tried to protest but Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard her "But I do need your help. I need to figure out what that…thing..was."

Hermione stared intently at Mitzy, hoping she could convey how serious this matter was. She was trapped here for 6 months with a dangerous creature, with no help from the outside world.

"Missus could always ask Master and Mistress Malfoy.."

Letting out a sigh in frustration and rubbing the space above her eyebrows, Hermione was growing impatient. "No Mitzy..they are dead. I need to find-"

"They is dead!" Mitzy rushed "But they is alive in the paintings"

Of course they would have paintings. She was briefly brought back to her time at Grimmauld place and the constant pureblood nagging. Harry had to threaten many of them, stating he would put them in the attic or hang drapes over their frames. Even then the pureblood bigots would chirp their opinions from time to time.

Hermione quickly followed Mitzy down the hallway and up a grand staircase. The marble was as black as night with silver flecks inside of it. Large circular lights lit up this part of the home. The top of the stairs opened to four more sets of stairs and a large room that allowed you to see the balconies of the top 2 floors.

Two set of stairs were in front of her, and two behind her. They both went to the same level of the large Manor. Hermione could only see part of the balcony of the next level but that was it.

To her left were three large arches that held beautiful windows with an almost stained glass look to them. They reminded Hermione of the windows at Herstmonceux Castle. When she turned her head to the right she saw three more large arches except this time there were no windows, just arches.

If she descended a small set of steps in front of her she would be at a large black door with a silver doorknob.

It seemed to stand out to Hermione _How odd it is to have just a single door down there. _She wanted to know what was inside of it; it seemed to make her whole body hum with anticipation.

As she took a step a step forward she was tugged back by Mitzy. She had a fearful look in her eye while staring at the black door.

"This way Missus" she called as she led the reluctant Hermione up the right side of the grand staircase in front of her.

They walked the long hallway in silence, Hermione casually looking around and taking in her surroundings. If this was to be to her home she wanted to know where everything was located.

"Mitzy.." Hermione said suddenly. The small creature turned to look at her in question "Is there a blue print of the Manor at all?"

Mitzy looked anywhere but at Hermione, her eyes darting from door to door as her pace picked up. Hermione had to sprint just to keep up with her. Finally caught up with the elf, Hermione had her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"What the hell was –"she stopped talking as she looked up and into the beautiful room. It was filled with shelves upon shelves of books. The stained glass window let in light of mostly green since its image was of Eve being given the apple from the serpent.

The room took her breath away as she stepped inside; it was circular in shape and two floors high. Chairs and Chaises were set up in each nook while in the center was a grand desk. There were small busts of what she could only assume were Malfoy descendants scattered around the room, some between books and some on side tables.

A throat clearing caused Hermione to whip around. It certainly didn't come from Mitzy.

Situated on a wall inside of another archway was none other than Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. The portrait looked like one belonging in a palace. They were fit in jewels and regal looking robes. The sneer she had come accustomed to seeing on their faces was long gone.

Narcissa looked tired, even in a painting. Even in the afterlife she seemed to worry more than needed. Her eyes were downcast and painted tears streamed down her face. At her side Lucius Malfoy had an arm around his wife's waist, whispering softly in her ear. He kept his steel blue eyes on Hermione while trying to soothe the blonde in his arms.

Hermione made her way over to the portrait, determined to get answers. Maybe later she would find Draco's portrait and rip him a new arsehole…or paint one.

"Miss Granger.. how can I assist you today?" Lucius gave her a small bow before straightening back up to his regal pose.

Hermione was taken back at his kind tone, and his non-use of slurs against her.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.." Although she was older than her second year self, she still felt nervous and uneasy around the two Malfoy's. Luckily, they were in painting form so they couldn't really do any damage if she did upset them.

"Lucius and Narcissa please, You're practically family now." Lucius said.

_Okay, uneasy feeling is back _ Hermione looked at the painting of Draco's father as if he were crazy.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Lucius my dear"

"…. Lucius. I'm not certain you know who you are speaking with right now. I am Hermione Granger, Gryffindor from Hogwarts. Harry Potter's best friend." At the mention of Harry, Lucius' brow seemed to twitch but other than that he remained impassive.

Hermione sighed and decided to continue regardless of his reaction "Why was I given Malfoy Manor?"

"I did not leave it to you; therefore I do not understand Draco's reasoning. Perhaps you should take it up with him" at the mention of Draco, Narcissa started to wail in her husband's arms. Hermione was tempted to cover her ears, but felt it would be rude. Obviously the woman was still mourning the loss of her son.

"Mr. Malfoy.." at the mention of his name Lucius looked from his wife to Hermione once more "Something downstairs snuffed the candles, and chilled the air. It felt like death and yet something else." She paused trying to collect her thoughts

"What is in this house?"

Lucius stared at her for a moment, before looking back at his wife.

"Sadness." It wasn't Lucius who spoke but Narcissa.

With a sniffle she continued "There is great sadness in this house Miss Granger. All this house needs is love and understanding."

Hermione looked closer at the sobbing blonde, trying to make sense of what she was saying. An emotion couldn't touch her and reignite flames. Something else was here.

"Don't open the black door Miss Granger. Stay away from that staircase and you shall be safe."

Nodding, Hermione turned her attention back to Lucius. "Where is Draco's portrait?" she asked.

"In the master bedroom." Great. Her bedroom. THAT will be removed immediately-

"But you won't find him there.." he interrupted her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" If the painting was painted, he should be active by now.

"He's not there, and he won't be until he-" Lucius stopped and stared in fear at a spot just beyond Hermione.

Ignoring his stare she stepped closer to the portrait "Until he what Lucius?" she seemed almost frantic.

Lucius' eyes turned from behind her and met her gaze once more.

"Finds you."

A large roar sounded that shook the walls and Narcissa once more started to wail, collapsing in on her husband who caught her with ease.

The lights once more started to flicker and Hermione turned to flee the library

Behind her she heard Lucius shout

"Be Safe Miss Granger..for all of our sakes."

AHAMM

Mitzy led the exhausted Hermione to her room that night. Having outran something that sounded like an angry lion, and barely eating anything at all, she felt the lack of sleep catch up with her.

The manors spare rooms were grand and luxurious. She would have to change most of the bedding but other than that the furnishings could stay. Some were in pale blues and purples while others were manlier in browns and dark blues

Her room had a sitting room with large windows lining the walls to let in light. You could tell Narcissa used this room the most since it was decorated in pale colors of peach and an off white. Everything was dainty and delicate and reminded Hermione of a string of pearls her grandmother once gave her. They were the same color as the room and if tugged too hard the pearls would break apart.

The room seemed to have glass and crystal everywhere. It was too breakable.

The master bedroom itself was a different story. Once she passed through the large wooden doors, the atmosphere turned dark. The large windows from the sitting room were not found here, only one large cathedral arched window let in the moonlight. It was covered by black velvet drapes tied with a silver colored rope.

The furnishings were black as well, with silver knobs and lining. The floor was even polished black marble with a large black rug in front of the fireplace.

Hermione remembered seeing the grand fireplaces at Grimmauld place, but this put them to shame. It was black as well, with Serpents protruding from it. Something caught her eye and Hermione stepped closer to the snakes. Their eyes seemed to glow and sparkle, almost as if they were..

They were diamonds. Their fireplace had _DIAMONDS_ in it. _What a waste_ Thought Hermione.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the room. There were two other doors, one she could see led to a bathroom and the other she had no clue. Slowly and cautiously approaching the door nearest the bed, she felt her heard speed up. _Be Safe Miss Granger..for all of our sakes. _Hadn't Lucius just asked her to be safe? Was opening random doors amongst the castle really safe?

She sighed and figured she would rather open it now than be in bed and something open it from the _inside._ The doorknob itself felt slick and cold but smooth to the touch. Turning it she opened the door and gasped.

It was a large closet, filled with robes of every color and style. Unfortunately for her, they were all men's clothing. She would have to send Mitzy to retrieve the rest of her things.

Running her finger tips along the soft fabrics she noted how nice the room had smelt. As much as she hated to admit it, Draco Malfoy always smelled nice. It was a mix of sugar cookies, fresh linen, and baby powder. He smelled sweet and edible, although his personality made Hermione want to hex him.

Finding a large white shirt of his, Hermione quickly stripped down until she was standing in her knickers. She would need Mitzy to get her things first thing in the morning; she desperately needed her own sleepwear.

After she had neatly folded her clothing, and placed them on a shelf, she turned out the lights and headed to bed. Hopefully, Mitzy had been a dutiful elf and washed the sheets prior to her visit. God help her if she had to sleep on the same sheets as Malfoy.

With that thought she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! I had the flu and it was pretty bad. So here is chapter 4, it's not as long as I wanted it so I will update again probably Thursday with the rest. Thank you for being so patient! Follow me on tumblr if you want to know when I'm updating next.**

* * *

><p>Something was calling to Hermione as she walked the corridors of Hogwarts. The air around the young Gryffindor felt heavy and dreadful. She knew something was coming for her and she needed to keep walking.<p>

The walls became colder and the lights dimmer the further she walked. Finally it hit her where she was heading, the Slytherin common room. The snake pit was the furthest place a young Gryffindor should be at this time of night.

The hallway seemed to grow longer and the ceilings much higher. Hermione suddenly felt woozy and needed to press her face against the cold wall for comfort.

A flash of Malfoy Manor ran through her head causing her eyesight to blur.

_Wait.. this is all wrong. _She thought to herself as she slid against the wall, towards the entrance of the Slytherin common room. Somehow she knew she was on the right path, this is where she was supposed to go.

Pressing her hand against the wall once more she felt the temperature change immediately. This part of the stone was hotter to the touch, signaling something warm behind it. Another flash hit Hermione hard, making her wince in pain. The image was of a green stone with a snake wrapped around it, Hermione immediately recognized the stone and whispered "Emerald."

The wall started to rearrange itself, allowing the Gryffindor inside.

There were several Slytherin students she had recognized immediately, including Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Next to them sat Draco Malfoy himself, staring out one of the large glass windows.

The room started to spin once more, but it seemed Hermione was the only person affected by this, everyone else went about their business as usual. The room shifted once more to the Malfoy Manor's library before returning to the Slytherin common room.

"Stupid little Mudblood" Hermione gasped hearing such words once more. After the war no one dared repeated certain words, and Mudblood was among those. It was disrespectful to those who had given their lives for the light.

"What did she do now Draco?" inquired Blaise with a bored tone. Hermione remembered Blaise being a neutral party when it came to the war, his mother choosing to relocate to Italy and leaving him behind at Hogwarts.

"Potty and Weasel called her the brightest witch of our age today. She just sat there and smiled, didn't even try to deny it. My father will end me if a mudblood scores higher than me in our lessons. I'm a Malfoy for Salazars sake. Mudblood filth will _not_ outsmart me." The sneer gracing his face was disgusting and Hermione was reminded why she loathed the boy. "Besides, father is constantly asking about her and it's starting to unnerve me, his fascination with the bushy haired creature."

"Don't you think you're being a little petty Draco? She is pretty hot for a muggleborn you know. I wouldn't throw her out of my bed if you get what I'm saying." Theo smirked. It wasn't as attractive as Malfoy's signature smirk, but it was close enough.

Hermione stood to the side, viewing their conversation.

_Why has no one noticed me yet? _She thought, frantically looking around.

"You are to not touch the Mudblood." Draco snarled, much to the amusement of Zabini. "Father says she plays a vital importance, something about a prophecy only affecting the Malfoy family blood line. As if trash like that would ever play a role in my family's history!"

Hermione stared wide eyed at the group of boys.

_A part of the Malfoy family prophecy? _ No. Definitely not. She refused to be tied to that family for any reason. Then again, it would explain why Draco left her the Manor. Maybe it had something to do with the prophecy?

A cold chill ran down her back, making her freeze and shiver. Exhaling, she realized she could see her breath. This wouldn't be unusual except she was standing in the middle of a warm common room. Something was wrong.

She felt the tingle run through her fingers and up her palm, almost as if cold fingers were running along her skin.

Sensing that she was being watched, she looked up only to be met with the grey eyes of a knowing Slytherin Prince.

Gasping she sat straight up in bed.

She was back at Malfoy Manor, it was just a dream.

Trying to catch her breath she looked around the darkened room. Everything was exactly how she left it, and in the darkness the room felt even more eerie.

The chill of the manor caused Hermione to wrap the blankets tighter around herself. Her skin still tingled where the phantom touch lingered on her palm.

A loud _BAM_ caused her to jump and let out a small scream.  
>Her large ornate door hadn't been latched, and was now blowing open and slamming against its frame.<p>

_Bloody hell._ She thought, pushing her warm covers off her body. She needed to close the door or she would get no sleep tonight.

The floors were like ice against her feet. Never had she wished more for those hideous slippers Mrs. Weasley made for her last Christmas.

Softly walking across the room to the large door, Hermione let a sigh of relief out as she tightly shut the door. Thank Merlin! She could finally sleep!

As soon as she turned around, she gasped and fell against the large door.

Her bed was made.

The covers were tightly wrapped around the mattress and the pillows arranged accordingly. It looked as though no one had touched it, let alone slept in it.

Hermione started to shake as she made her way back towards the bed. Mitzy had to of made the bed, there was no other logical explanation.

She reached her shaking hand out towards the bed, her fingers extending to the covers.

_It's just a bed Hermione. You've slept there half the night, it's fine._ She shook harder as her fingers were nearing the fabric.

The sudden roar of the fireplace lit the room in an orange glow, causing Hermione to scream out in surprise and fear.

Grabbing her robe from the chair she made a dash out her door, only to hear it slam shut behind her. The beautiful glass sitting room passed by in a blur as she ran through it, only to hear the door slam firmly shut as well.

Her frantic eyes took in the hallway as she backed away from the doors. Everything was dark besides a room lit by a soft glow at the end.

One by one the doors slammed shut, causing Hermione to back away and run towards the lit up room. She could feel the cold of the darkness coming towards her, causing her to break out in a cold sweat.

Barely reaching the room before the door slammed shut, Hermione fell to the floor panting. The white floating candles lit the room and kept it at a warmer temperature. It was bathed in a soft warm light, making her feel at home and safe. Compared to the other rooms at the manor, this room was the least threatening.

It only contained a few pieces of furniture, and all of the walls were covered in a green velvet material but it was nice all the same.

The large oak desk in the center of the room had a mess of papers on it, and the large fainting couch facing it was covered in old books.

Hermione made her way to the couch first, inspecting the books. She had a feeling she would be here all night, why not make the most of it?

They were old, and leather bound. The printing on the front had lost its color, but Hermione found it beautiful anyways. The older the book, the more enthralling she discovered.

These books were clearly older than most of the books she had discovered at Hogwarts, even in the restricted section.

Skimming the titles she was a little disconcerted at what she found. The titles were about spiritual activity and dark curses.

Hermione removed most of the books from the couch and set them on the floor. Laying down she became comfortable and opened the book entitled _Haunted Houses of the Wizarding World. _

_AHAMM_

The sudden creaking sound alerted Hermione to someone else being in the room. Sometime during the night she had slipped into a quiet slumber. The book was pressed against her chest, having only read a few chapters of it the night before.

Soft footsteps brought Hermione back to the present. She brought her legs up to her chest, preparing to kick the shit out of the intruder if need be. Her hand slowly moved towards her wand, still in her robe pocket.

As she brought the wand forward, Mitzy rounded the corner of the couch and shrieked in surprise. The poor elf dropped Hermione's breakfast to the floor and coward immediately.

"Mitzy is sorry Missus! Please don't kill Mitzy!" She cried, covering her head in fear.

Hermione let out a shaky breath, immediately pocketing the wand once more.  
>"I'm so sorry Mitzy, let me help you clean this up. I'm a little jumpy this morning." She explained, as she kneeled on the floor and picked up the fragments of glass and food.<p>

Mitzy blinked and immediately kneeled to help Hermione pick up the rest of the debris. Once it was collected Mitzy snapped her fingers to make it disappear.

Hermione smiled and sat up onto the couch once more, stretching her arms out and relaxing. She looked up at the small elf, realizing it was looking off to the side and not at her.

"Is there something you needed Mitzy?" She asked kindly. She didn't want to upset the small elf once more.

"Missus should not be reading these! She will end up like the master.." she whimpered as she started to collect the books from Hermione.  
>"Stop Mitzy! Drop the books now." Hermione demanded. There was something horrible in the house and she would be damned if Mitzy ruined any chance she had at finding out what that thing was. She couldn't go back to her room obviously, and she needed some sleep. The only way she could get it, was if the spirit was expelled from the vicinity.<p>

Mitzy just stared her in shock; she had to do what the lady of the manor requested, no matter what.

"Please Missus, Mitzy can't lose you too!" she cried, clinging to Hermione's leg. Hermione had seen Dobby do this once before to Harry and tried to remember how to handle the situation. You couldn't just remove the elf and demand it to stop. The elves were very protective of their families they serve and will do anything to protect them, even defying them if need be. She needed Mitzy to understand why these were important.

"Mitzy..I need these. There is something in this house that is terrorizing me. If I can't remove it, I will leave for my own safety. If I can't read these, you will lose me anyways. Please let me help." She pleaded. She didn't want the poor elf to live in fear any longer. Whatever this was that inhabited the house, not only terrorized Hermione, but the small elf as well.

Mitzy nodded her consent and dropped the books with a _thud_.

As Mitzy turned to head out of the room Hermione stopped her "Mitzy..were you in my room last night at all?"

The elf smiled and shook her head 'no' "Mitzy spent the night cleaning the kitchen and resting Missus."

"Alright..thank you"

The small elf didn't make her bed.

So what did?


End file.
